


Moonlighting

by Delen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delen/pseuds/Delen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash and Captain Cold face off...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlighting

“Snart!” The shout echoed off the alley walls into the night. Debris swirled in a tiny whirlwind as the Flash skidded to a halt and scanned the surrounding rooftops. His muttered curses belied the smile that danced across his features. 

“Nothing useful on the police scanners, looks like a clean getaway, man.” 

Barry Allen shook his head at Cisco Ramon’s voice in his ear and grinned. “Not if I can help it,” and he was off again in a blur of red electricity that sizzled the air in his wake. He doubled back towards the scene at Central City Museum where CCPD lights still flashed, intending to make another sweep in a wider circle, when a blast of ice at his feet sent him sprawling. He rolled into the fall and twisted deftly to face his attacker. 

“Smooth moves, Red. Been practicing since our last dance?” Leonard Snart—Captain Cold to the rest of Central City—leaned off a nearby fire escape, holding on casually with one hand, cold gun in the other trained on Barry.

Barry climbed to his feet and grinned at the other man. “You just couldn’t resist, could you?”

Snart cocked his head to one side with a smirk. “Resist what, the heist or the chase?”

Barry’s grin only widened. “Yes.”

Cisco piped up again. “Barry, what’s happening? You found Cold? Is it just him, or…” 

To his credit, Barry refrained from snorting at his friend’s less than subtle inquiry as to whether Snart’s sister was there. “Just Cold, sorry man.”

Snart showed no such tact as he dropped lightly to the ground a few paces away, pitching his voice so it could be heard over the comm. “Is that dear Cisco in your ear tonight? Tell him Lisa sends her best.”

Barry rolled his eyes at the whimper Cisco made in response, mouthed, “Stop that,” at the parka-clad villain in front of him. Cold only grinned wolfishly, placed one hand behind his back in a mock bow, and held the other out to Barry. 

The speedster accepted with a bow of his own, placing one hand lightly in Cold’s and the other on his shoulder. Snart’s free hand moved to Barry’s waist, and the two proceeded to waltz the length of the alley, punctuating their steps with the occasional playful punch aimed purely for acoustic effect and sounding for all the world as though they were seriously sparring to anyone not there to witness their moonlit performance.

When Barry was reduced to biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, Snart aimed a slow-motion swipe at his head, slipping off the hood of the Flash suit. Barry stuttered something in mock surprise and the resulting garble of static and interference masked flawlessly that Barry simply clicked the thing off rather than Snart smashing it as they pretended. 

Freed from eavesdroppers, the two men held each other in amusement and continued their music-less dance a few more rounds for Cisco’s benefit, since the GPS in the Flash suit still worked just fine.

“I have to admit, I almost had a hard time finding you tonight,” Barry teased as Len led them with practiced ease. 

Len raised his arm, twirling the younger man, before settling his hand back above the other’s hip. “That was by design. I didn’t think you’d anticipate a post-heist shopping trip.”

Barry’s brow crinkled. “A what now?”

“We were out of milk, and you did say you wanted ice cream.” Len shrugged and deftly leaned the other back in a deep dip, gesturing with a nod to the landing of the fire escape he’d occupied previously. From this angle, Barry could see a shopping bag resting in the corner, encased carefully in a thin layer of ice.

Len’s arm supported Barry’s back firmly and their breath mingled as he held him low and almost parallel to the ground. Barry’s eyes flitted from the landing to Len and Barry couldn’t help himself—he burst out laughing. Len frowned but there was humour in his eyes as he dumped Barry unceremoniously on the ground. 

“Hurry on back to S.T.A.R. Labs, now, and reassure Cisco I haven’t murdered you yet.” He arched an eyebrow as Barry slowly stood, still clutching his side from laughing. “Don’t take too long, though, or I won’t save you any.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Barry stretched and flashed up to the fire escape and back before Len could blink, holding the bag out to the other man. Len took it with a smirk and turned to go.

Barry’s face suddenly fell, something deep in his chest aching distantly. He wished he could share Len’s stupid jokes with Cisco, wished they could be honest with him and Caitlyn both, instead of sneaking around in this silly charade. One day, he promised himself. For now, though…

“Snart?”

Len turned and before he could respond, Barry was at his side kissing him, hard, reveling in the feeling as much as the knowledge he had managed the rare feat of surprising the other. They were both smiling when they pulled back, though there was a question in Len’s eyes at this unexpected display of affection. 

Barry just grinned and gave him a wink as he settled the Flash hood back over his face. “See you at home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ridiculousness fell out of my head while listening to "Summertime Sadness" by Lana del Rey. Enjoy!


End file.
